Flames of a White Tiger
by ZarakiTaru
Summary: This is the story of Kurisutaru, and how she became a soul reaper. The future has so many unknowns for her as she struggles with her powers and with the support of Ichigo will she thrive, or will she crash and burn? Can love stabilize her?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story I've been working on for a long time and wanted to get down. I accept all types of criticism. please let me know if I should continue or I should end it. please and thank you.**

 **I just want to say to those who have been following me, I'm so sorry its been so long since I've updated. I've been worried about life, school, work, and I recently got married so that's** **been on my mind. Also If anyone would like to be my Beta please pm me!**

I stepped through the doors of the Kurosaki clinic, and quietly observed the panic ensuing. The three children and Isshin were all running around, trying to care for the victims of a car crash. I leaned against the wall, feeling the back of my head gently bump the plaster, the world and its sounds slowly fading into a low buzz. _'God I am going to freaking kill those assholes if I see them again. Ganging up on a poor girl like that…._ ' I sighed closing my eyes, and slowly stretching my aching muscles.

"…ru!" I twitched.

"Taru…." _What a soothing voice…_

"Taru! Dammit wake up!"

I opened my eyes and found deep chocolate orbs staring back at me.

"Hey Ichigo" I croaked. "Long time no see huh?"

"Jesus Taru, what the hell happened to you?"

I shrugged not really wanting to go into the schpeel. He narrowed his eyes at me, but didn't press. He gently took my hand and threw my arm over his shoulders, he wrapped his left arm around my waist and let me lean most of my weight on him. He seemed not to even notice the extra pounds, 'wow, my boys gotten stronger huh?' I smiled at the thought.

"When's the last time you got a good night's sleep Taru? You've got bags under your eyes…."

I shook my head not knowing. "Look, you aren't too beat up. Let me patch up the worst of it and give you something to help you sleep?"

"Alright, I'm sorry about this Ichigo, really. I wouldn't have come here looking so bad if it weren't for the jerks in this town."

"I know Nee-Chan, still I think you are worse than me in finding trouble though."

I laughed "trouble finds me Little One, not the other way around"

As he is leading me to a room we pass Orihime running after Isshin. Ichigo craned his neck over my arm "Hey Orihime! I need you in room 15 when you get a minute." She mock saluted him and continued on her way. I paused "she knows she used the wrong hand to salute, right?" he shrugged, not bothered by Inoues strange antics after so many years. He opened a large door leading me to the bed and gently helping me to sit down. "Ok so I'm going to clean up the worst of the scrapes, then I'll take you to x-ray and we can make sure nothing is broken." I glanced up at him. "No x-rays". He stared back at me in shock

"Taru, come on, stop being such a baby. It's just an x-ray"

"I shook my head and repeated my answer, "no x-rays"

"It's really not that big of a deal Taru."

"Seriously Ichigo, no x-rays" I glared him down

"Fine" he sighed, he took alcohol and began cleaning my wounds. I twitched at the slight stinging. After he was done he put light bandages on me and pulled out a syringe filled with a golden liquid. I looked at him questioningly.

"The sedative. So you can get a few hours of sleep. It'll take a few minutes to kick in"

He gently pierced my arm with the needle and depressed the plunger. There was a soft knock on the door "come on in" Isshin and Orihime walked in with a clipboard.

"Hello" Isshin beamed at me as I got comfortable on the hard mattress. I was slowly starting to feel the sedative working its way through my body. I smiled back, knowing he remembered me. He turned to his eldest child, "update?"

Almost immediately Ichigo went into medical mode "her name is Kurisutaru Shapu, she is 22 years old. She came in today with minor cuts and bruises, seemingly from a fight, she has accepted simple treatment and refused x rays. She also won't disclose the reason for her injuries."

I gave him a pointed look, "you never explained why you looked like hell when you came back from summer vacation a few years back, so why do I have to tell you what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Isshin asked, looking at his sheepish son.

"Ichigo and I have talked over Skype for the last 5 years while I was in America on a scholarship. He told me he was going on a trip for the summer, and when he came back he looked like he had been beaten badly but I couldn't really see any injuries. He said he was fine and never elaborated, so I'm not either"

Isshin gave his son a pointed look, "is that so." Ichigo looked at me guiltily. "You ARE hiding something from me Ichigo!" I said incredulously. "What happened to our promise?" my anger was rising… "You promised to never lie to me or to keep things from me, we were supposed to be completely open to one another…" my voice allowing hints of sadness through, knowing that Ichigo of all people wouldn't be able to take seeing a woman distraught. He gave me an apologetic expression with his hands up in defense, "I know Taru, I know, but this is just something that can't be talked about. I can't tell you, for your own safety" I glared at him, "when has my safety ever been more important than you?" he looked down in embarrassment, I opened my mouth to plead to him to let me know, to let me help, and to let me protect him. But just as I get the words to the tip of my tongue, two people dressed in black robes barged into the room. Orihime ran to the door, closing it exclaiming about some sort of wind gust. Disregarding her, I observed the two. One was short, shorter than me, with full shoulder length black hair and deep violet irises. The other was tall with a fiery red hair in a ponytail, and honey colored eyes and covered in a tribal type of tattoos. They rushed to Ichigo and the smaller one said "Ichigo, Isshin, its Aizen. We need both of you in the Seritei asap." Oh so the shorter one was a girl…. She spoke softly but her voice carried, as if she was used to being in charge and listened to.

"Ok" I started "I have a few questions. Firstly, why is Orihime trying to make me think the wind made my door open? Secondly, what is a Seritei? And thirdly, who are you two?" my confusion grew as they all stared at me in shock. I suddenly felt woozy so I laid back, and as soon as I did a sharp pain tore through my back and I sank into darkness. The last thing I heard was "oh my god, her spiritual pressure!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter Two, Again I am so sorry for the really late uploads, but I promise a new chapter as an apology.**

Darkness

That was it

Everything was black.

Softly I could hear wings flapping, like birds.

And a low buzz.

I thought I heard a voice in the buzz, I tried concentrating on it only for a throbbing pain to erupt behind my left eye. I waited and the voice got louder

"… incredibly powerful Ichigo. A human with that much spiritual pressure is dangerous!" that was the female voice,

"Rukia, I had close to that amount when I was in high school, she'll be fine."

 _Ichigo…._

"Listen Ichigo, when your powers awakened they were out of control. And 48 hours later you became a soul reaper. If she's left here in the World of the Living she could very easily become a Hollow."

That was an unfamiliar male voice. The red head maybe?

"That's not possible Renji. She's had her powers much longer than me. When I met her in I was a freshman in middle school. I had found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her and told her. We made a pact then never to lie or keep things from each other. So we laid our secrets bare, she told me she could see spirits, at that point I was only able to sort of sense their presence. But she could see them fully and communicate with them. She even helped a few put things in order that they weren't able to do while alive. She prepared them to move on. Knowing that we both had similar powers made a pretty strong bond. She spent most of the time we knew each other protecting me and teaching me to fight on my own. I really don't want her involved in this guys. She's already gone through so much."

 _Oh Ichigo._

"She really is like an older sister to me."

I felt tears flow down my cheeks in response to his heartfelt words. I knew I felt that way towards him but I never knew he felt the same. _Oh my Ichigo, I will always be here for you._

"Still Ichigo, it isn't safe for her to be here. Her spirit energy is so high I can barely breathe"

That was Rukia….. _Am I really that dangerous?_

"We can't make this decision for her Rukia. It's not our place. It is hers."

"Ok…. I'll get Urahara to make a suppression gadget for her until she knows what's going on. If they made one for Capitan Zaraki, then we should be able to get one for her. She needs to be trained in how to keep her pressure down at the very least."

Zaraki?...

"Rukia Kuchiki to control."

There was a low static buzzing noise. 'We are reading you Miss Kuchiki.'

"Good, did you catch all that?"

'We did'

"You were recording me the entire time! Rukia that was private!"

"Sorry Ichigo, it's a new policy." She really did sound embarrassed

'This plan has been approved by Captain's Kuchiki and Zaraki, it is asked to try your best in convincing her to come here of her own free will.'

I sat up, startling everyone in the room, it was actually kind of funny to see, if it were any other situation that is. "If I go will I finally find out what the hell you guys are talking about?"

'Affirmative, Miss. Shappu.'

"It's just Taru"

'Affirmative, Kuchiki, Abarai, your orders are to get Taru up to date on these issues and escort her to the soul society as soon as she is ready'

"Yes sir"

Ichigo glared at Rukia, "you know, you could have told me I was being recorded. I wouldn't have said such embarrassing things."

There was a low but loud laugh heard from the receiver on Rukias neck. Ichigo growled.

"And you!" I jumped not expecting his outburst as he turned towards me. "How long have you been awake? How much did you hear?"

I smirked at him. "Long enough to hear you heart-felt admission of love for me." He blushed heavily.

"It's not like that Taru!"

"I know Little One, but just so you know, I love you too" I smiled brightly as his lips curved upwards into a half smile.

Rukia teased him mercilessly, "oooooohhhhhh, Ichigo, she loooooves you!" I laughed.

"So," I said, getting serious again, "what's the story?

Ichigo scratched at the back of his neck "yeah, alright,"

The whole story unraveled, from the spirits resting place, to the major fights.

"So this Zaraki person, he tied with you?" They nodded, "wow. Did you forget my lessons of fighting Ichigo? To have only tied with someone." I shook my head playfully smiling at him. "In my defense, he is one of the most powerful soul reapers" I laughed, "maybe I'll have to find that out on my own. Ok so let me get the rest of this straight. He is a fight loving, bloodthirsty….." I struggled to find the word. "…dad?" they nodded again. "Ok and this Aizen guy betrayed all of you to get this powerful thing, he got it and you guys have been fighting his experiments with the thing since?" they nodded once more. "Ok, definitely the strangest story I have heard so far"

They all looked at me wearily. "Guys I'm not going to break. This is strange and astounding, but believable" Rukia laughed, "you are taking it better than Ichigo did, he flipped a table at me when I told him, saying that it couldn't be possible." I looked at Ichigo, "what? I didn't think it was possible!" I laughed imagining how excitable Ichigo could be.

"Our story isn't that unbelievable if you think about how strong you are" Renji said.

"Me?"

"Yeah, your spiritual pressure is so powerful its terrifying."

I laughed "yeah right" he opened his mouth to say something but a strange man walked in the doorway.

"Hello Miss Shapu"

"Uh hi, strange man who walks in without knocking?"

"I'm terribly sorry but I was hoping we could get your training started as soon as possible"

"Ah you are Urahara, I'm ready when you are"

"Wonderful!" He said as I threw my legs over the side of the bed.

"Wait Taru! Are you sure? Are you feeling up to it?"

"Yeah Ichigo, I'm good" I smiled at him, "I'm stronger than I look, Promise"

We walked to his store and down into his large training grounds. "Ok so how do we star-"I turned around and was poked in the forehead by the end of Uraharas cane. I felt a harsh drain on my body. Angrily, I brushed off the strange feeling and turned back to him. "Hey! what was that for?" I rubbed my forehead surprisingly not feeling anything near what I felt at first. "how do you feel?" he asked.

"How do think I feel? I'm pissed. You don't just go around poking people! How would you like it if I poked you? Huh?" I started poking him in the sides. "Huh? How do you like it?"

He laughed, "So I guess we don't need to do the first lesson after all"

I gazed at him in confusion. He simply pointed behind me. I turned around and saw….me! My limp body was lying in a heap on the ground, I asked slightly panicked, "What?! Is that me?" they all nodded. "How can that be me? I'm here?" I looked at a small chain leading from my body, it lead straight from my chest to my… other body. I pulled on the chain. "What the heck is this?" "Don't pull on it Taru!" Ichigo gently took a hold of my wrists. "It's your soul chain. You are in your soul form now, that's your body. Don't pull on it though. If you accidentally remove it you'll turn into a hollow."

I loosened my grip. "Tessai, lesson two." "No!" yelled Ichigo. But before he could stop him, Tessai had already cleaved my soul chain in two! "What the hell?! She can't handle that! Fix it Urahara!" he just fanned himself, "if you could do it then she can too." They all looked at me, all of a sudden I felt like was going to barf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hey guys! The promised third chapter, this is how I see Taru learning about her zanpaktou.**

 **Bold type will be the outside world experiencing Tarus reactions and will be from many POV.**

Regular type will be Tarus inner world.

 **Please review and let me know how things seem to you guys and let me know how you think they should change or what you might want to see in the future with Taru.**

… **.**

I gripped my stomach in pain, groaning lowly as my eyes clenched shut. I feel to my knees and tried to use the ground to gain some leverage over the feeling of wanting to puke. Slowly as my stomach settled, I reached out a bit further when I placed my other hand down. Strangely I felt what seemed to be a step.

 _'Urahara doesn't have a set of steps does he?'_ I thought back and shook my head gently, there were no stairs near me. So where the hell did they come from?

"Get the heck up! Are you really that weak?" My eyes snapped open in surprise, and I looked up to find who had spoken. They sure as hell didn't sound like anyone I knew. My heart skipped a beat as I looked up to find myself in a strange room. You could tell that the room was a square shaped one, a vastly large one at that, yet it was full of stairways. And when I say stairways I don't mean the cool ones from Harry Potter, I mean freaky ones going in different directions. It almost made you sick to look at them. There was a large empty space within what I assume was the middle of the room.

"Ok wow… Trippy Laybrinth stuff here. Where the hell am I?" Slowly I got to my feet, keeping a hand over my stomach in fear that I might become sick again. Peering closer into the room I saw a large creature sitting and watching me.

"Are you going to stare all day or are you going to come down here and talk to me?"

Startled I apologized "I'm coming". I made my way aprehensivley down the nearest stairs and stood about 20 feet away looking at what I now saw as a man. A heavily scarred man, there were markings over every square inch of his shorts wearing body, almost as if he spent the majority of his time on fire. The man had to be at least 7 feet tall with broad shoulders that nearly tripled mine. He smiled kindly at me and reached out a hand. "I wont hurt you Taru, I promise. I need to talk to you."

Strangely I felt like I could trust this man and quickly approached him, reaching out to place my hand in his outstretched one. Just before I would have touched his skin, he drew back almost fearfully. I looked at him in confusion "I told you Taru, I would never hurt you, if you and I were to touch I would badly burn you." My heart ached for the pain and sadness I saw in his eyes, but I understood and wanted nothing more than to help him and see if I could make him smile even once, so I asked the simple questions to get his mind off of it. "Where am I? And who are you?" He offered me a sad smile "I know how you see me Taru and it warms me to know that you care so much for someone you don't know. This child is your inner world. This is where you power flows from and where I can lend you strength if you only ask it of me." I looked down sheepishly, and then frowned at my feet "Ok, but that doesn't tell me who you are." He smiled largely at my question, "Maybe you will hear me this time. I am your Zanpaktou, your spirit guide, _"

I shook my head "What was your name again?"

He paused "_"

"Why cant I hear your name?" I asked confused.

"You aren't ready to hear it yet it seems. You fear too much for your young friend Ichigo. Your fear of hurting him clouds your ears so much that you cant fully connect with me."

I bit my lip knowing full well that what he said is true and that I didn't know how to respond to him.

"Regardless of that Child, you need to know that you are not in stasis while here with me. Unfortunately with that that blonde man did, your body is now in full control of the creature he created within us. You must regain control or you will be lost to darkness" He gestured to a blank wall, I walked over and my eyes widened as I saw what was happening to my body.

 **Ichigo POV.**

 **I caught Taru as she fell, grasping her stomach in pain. "Taru! Urahara what did you do to her?" The air sizzled almost as if on fire and then a forceful of spiritual pressure forced everyone away from Taru and flung us into the far wall.**

 **Groaning in agony I forced myself up, worried about my friend. "Taru!"**

 **I could see her body lying on the ground, her blank eye staring at the ceiling above her. "Taru can you hear me?" Horrified I watched white goo leak from her eyes and float angrily around her head. I looked towards my mentor "Hat and Clogs! Stop her!"**

 **He shook his head sadly "I-I don't know how it happened Ichigo, shes been forced into full hollowfication…. I don't understand this" he gripped his chin in confusion, looking towards Taru whos body was shakily twitching as if some force was trying to take over her body. I grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt, glaring into his eyes "Stop her! She cant handle this!"**

 **His eyes became shadowed as an angry power fizzled in the air around us, his voice was much deeper than before as he replied "There are two ways to stop her Ichigo. We kill her to stop her hollow form, or we hope that she can handle this herself and take control." He glared down at me until I deflated and let go of him. "Is there nothing we can do? To help her?" He shook his head, then turned to see a gate from the Soul Society open and three figures emerge. It was Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Yammamoto.**

" **We saw fluctuations similar to that of when Kurosaki enters his uncontrolled hollow form and came to investigate" came Byakuyas quick response to our questioning gaze. "Explain Urahara!" bellowed the Head Capitan. I looked back to Taru as Hat and Clogs tried to ease his anger. I watched as she took a shuddering breath and smiled. I knit my eyebrows together in confusion and got as close as I could to the barrier "Taru?" I called out.**

 **She made a strange hissing noise and raised her knees until her feet were planted firmly on the ground. All noise seemed to disappear as the rest of her body lifted into the air with no assistance from her arms, just straight up. All the breath left my body as I saw her eyes. They were black… with bright yellow Iris' She grinned widely and giggled as if she was excited for something. "Taru?" I asked almost begging for my eye to be wrong. "Yes, Ichigo my sweet Little One.?" It was the same voice yet it had a chilling tone to it that confirmed my fears. "Oh goody! Everyone is here, more fun for me! Oh I cant wait to see the look on her face when she wakes up to find you dead my dear Ichi!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hey guys I am so sorry for the long update time. There really isn't a reason, or excuse, I just got so caught up in life. Please forgive me OK? This chapter is full of excitement so I hope it makes up for being so late. Id like to thank Shunakoo25, for helping me to get a "personal" link to Kenpachi in this chapter. ;) Thanks hun! If anyone has a review or idea, or question feel free to ask and I will gladly answer you.**

" **D-Dead? Taru what do you mean?" Ichigo asked almost fearfully. I giggled and smiled largely at him, thoughts of all the ways I could kill him running through my head. "I'm not Taru, my dear Little One. I'm sorry. I am something so much stronger than her. The poor thing can barely keep consciousness right now!" I laughed fully, my stomach muscles contracting. Oh it was such a good feeling! I had been locked up for so long, simply being immobilized and forced to watch this horribly weak thing run around in the body that was supposed to be mine. "After all these years! Finally I am in full control!" I slid my eyes over Ichigos form. "I plan on wreaking havoc and hurting her as quickly and as effectively as I can."**

 **He lifted his hands in a strange, almost helpless, gesture. It was pointless, I am going to kill him anyways. "Give Taru her body back, Hollow. It's not yours and you have no right to it." his eyes flared in anger.**

" **Oh sweet Ichigo, you wont hurt me."**

" **What makes you think that scum?" he scowled.**

" **Because this is as you said, not my body" I lifted two fingers in the air and made a quote gesture with them, "And I know you are still hoping that she can take it back, so you wont hurt me in fear of hurting her." I could feel my mask forming in my hair, spreading out in what I knew looked like large feline ears. The rest of my mask would curl around my human ears to touch my cheeks in small, sharp points. The effect looking like stripes, stark white against my pale pink skin.**

 **He hesitated as my words sank in, I could almost see his small human mind placing the pieces together, he frowned and glared at me, yet it held nowhere near as much anger as it had a few moments ago. I could only figure he was more angry at himself instead of me.**

" **That doesn't mean I wont stop you" He said, his voice slightly weaker. I could almost see the face of Taru in his minds eye, bright blue eyes with pale ivory skin and dark blonde hair, slipping. He was afraid he was losing her.**

 **I smiled and threw my hand out, feeling the pull in the air as I dragged his body to myself. I gripped my small fingers around his large neck in a firm yet gentle grip. I didn't want him to die yet. I brought his face closer to mine and sneered at him, "How? You cannot fight me properly if you aren't willing to kill me. If that is the case then I would simply kill you, and there's no fun in that is there? I want you to die, sure but I'd like to do that slowly and in a much more…." I ran the tip of my nose along his jawline, inhaling his scent and watching the blood pump through his thick veins. I licked my lips, his blood would be the sweetest, once beaten and crushed under my tender care. "Intimate situation. I need a MAN who will fight me with blood thirst and the will to kill me. You are not that man Little One." his body shivered in my grasp, I could feel my heart speed up in excitement. I couldn't help the almost crazed grin spreading across my face as I dragged my fingernail down his cheek, welting the skin and making a thick pink line.**

" **You want someone to fight you with the will to kill? Then drop the field and let me fight you." Came a rough, alluring voice. I straightened up and turned my head to find the source. I caught sight of the man and was not disappointed by what I saw. He was a very large man, almost 7 feet tall, with long hair styled up into spikes, he had expressive eyes that glowed with the potential fight, had an eye patch over his right eye, his skin was marred by various wounds inflicted from battles, and he was tanned a deep russet. I tilted my head slightly to the side in interest. "Who are you? And do you truly think that you can take me on?" I loosened my grip and quickly sent Ichigo to the other side of my force field.**

 **He grinned a very wide smile that was somehow endearing, "I am Kenpachi Zaraki, Squad 11 Captain, and yes I do think I can. Either way I really just want to fight you." I ran my eyes up and down his body, assessing his power and determined that he just might be a fun person to start my carnage with. I weakened the field in front of him and watched as he stepped into the "ring" so to say. He took his time walking towards me, slowly pulling his sword from its sheath, the grating sound of metal on metal was an ear piercing noise I loved. "Then get ready Angel, cuz I ain't holding back" I took a deep breath and lifted my hand. I formed a fist and placed it thumb down on my chest right above my cleavage. I felt the hilt of my sword slowly form in my fist, I opened my eyes, wanting to see my opponents face. He was simply watching, curious as to what I was doing, granted my sheath was…..well me, and I'm sure that was considered strange. I smiled and gripped the hilt, slowly dragging the broadsword out of my chest. I took a second to admire my beautiful blade, almost 4 feet long, it** **was a thick double edged broadsword with a delicate hilt and thin handle with roses burned into the worn leather. The words "na prostatéfsei kai na agapáme" Etched into the hilt. I scoffed disregarding the words He thought He could stop me with. He didn't understand that I don't care to follow His mantra. The large man, Kenpachi, was looking at my blade in confusion, I lifted it to my face and flashed the words at him. "To protect and cherish" I sneered. "Its my Zanpaktous last ditch effort to sway me.**

 **He shrugged as if it didn't matter to him, still not raising his sword, he reached up and opened the front of his shirts. "Ill be nice and even give you the first shot Angel. As a gift to the fact that you and Ichi are friends." He smiled as if it truly was a gift, not a seriously dumb idea. I let it go, if he wanted to die so quickly, who was I to stop him, I lowered my body, feeling my muscles coil in anticipation. I sprang at him, raising my blade for a harsh jab, straight to his stomach, the tip of my blade was so close that I could almost feel the heat rolling off his body.**

Tarus pov.

I watched in horror as the hollow me gazed at all the faces watching us. Cruel excitement filled her so fully, I could feel it swirling in my stomach. Her focus was on Ichigo, threatening the only person I cared about in my life. He was the only one who accepted me at face value and knew that I wasn't nuts for seeing the things I did. He always supported me even when he doubted the validity of what I was telling him. My Little One was being threatened by this monster and I couldn't do anything to stop her. Tears welled up in my eyes and I tried blinking them away, so I could see and hopefully find away out of this situation. "Mister, is there anyway to get out, or to stop her?"

"There are two ways young one, that I know of. Either someone kills her, and us effectively, or you figure out a way to break through the barrier she has put up and retake control of your body." I took a deep breath and asked the only possible question, "How do I weaken the barrier?"

"Come over here and Ill try to help you." I walked over to my spirit and sat in front of him, our knees almost touching and waited for his instruction,"Close your eyes. Good, now try to reach out with your mind and find the poison that is tainting your inner world. It is where she is most weak, and where you might be able to stop her." Confused, I tried doing as he asked, and only succeeded in looking constipated. "Breathe and try again, slower Taru." I swallowed and thought of the only thing I _could_ think of, I imagined tentacles reaching out from my brain and taking in every sensation they could from the air.

All around me was dead, stale air, until one of my probes found my spirit. Instantly I knew much more about him than I noticed with my naked eye. His skin was rough and bumpy, his limbs thick and strong with promise of power, his demeanor was simply concerned and loving. Along with that I could tell things like he smelled like a long burning campfire, reminding me of a series of childhood camping trips with my parents before they died, his temperature was a toasty 104.7 degrees and seemed steady, and I could somehow tell that he was not of Japanese origin…. He was Greek…..

I shook my head trying to push all this new information out of the way, I had time to dwell on that later, as long as I was able to stop the hollow. I reached out further, coming into contact with nothing…. Nothing but more staircases, more rooms, and more stale air. I huffed and opened my eyes. I looked at my friend in desperation, "I cant find her!" my heart ached as an image of Ichigo dead by "my" hands flashed through my mind. "I can't lose him! Please you have to help me! I must stop her! Please Mimikku, I nee-" my voice cut off as his eyes widened, I clapped my hands over my mouth in surprise. His face seemed broken as if something I said had surprised yet almost hurt him, like he was waiting for a present that only I had, to be given to hi- "Oh my God, that's your name! Mimikku!" He nodded and smiled largely at me. "But how?" "Your fear of yourself outweighed your fear for Ichigo and unplugged your ears. If I knew it would be that easy, I would have done something earlier!" He laughed for a moment and then sobered. "we will celebrate later Child, for now you must try again. Reach out further, faster as well. They have begun to fight, and if know Ichigo, which I do, He will try to stop you from getting hurt. It could kill him."

I nodded and threw my probes out as fast and far as I could, and painfully came into contact with a wall in the very farthest back right hand corner of my inner world. "I've found it!" I cried out! I could feel his approving smile as he answered. "Good, now feel around it, try to find a hole, even the smallest one, and push with all of your might!" I felt around the large barrier, getting more and more nervous as I couldn't find any blemish, let alone a hole. I kept at it in fear that I might be too late to save all those innocent people watching my hollow and the Zaraki fellow fight. Then by some miracle, at the bottom of her barrier I found a weaker spot, not a hole, which would have been ideal but, I had a chance.

I sharpened my probe and shoved it against the spot over and over again, feeling exhaustion and fatigue plague me. Almost as if it was a defense she put up, I thought of my Little Ichigo fearful of hurting me, and of my spirit doing everything he could to help me protect the ones I love. Pushing down my body's reactions I stabbed harder and harder until finally!…. I felt the spot give and allow enough room for one probe through. I could feel her body and had to chose the most effective way to stop her as I worked the hole bigger, I decided to take back control of my dominant hand, the one wielding Mimikku, and wrapped my probe around it, stopping the next attack she had for the poor man fighting her.

 **Hollows POV**

 **He didn't so much as flinch, while I charged him. I could feel the give of his skin, right before my blade pierced through the lower left of his abdomen. The tough muscle was no match for the power of my steel. I slid my eyes up to his face, following the smatterings of blood reaching up to his chin. His eyes were wide in surprise, yet glowing with excitement. He smiled a ferocious grin as he grabbed a hold of Mimikku, I couldn't breathe as he pulled the blade out himself. His arm came up and slammed down, giving me an extremely deep gash on the right side of my stomach.**

" **Dammit Kenpachi! Don t kill her!" Ichigos voice rang out, a tremor of fear shaking his voice. My partner seemed miffed by that, taking his hand off his hilt and turning to address Ichi. I hissed in pain as he jarred the sword still inside my body. "She actually got me Ichigo, ya don't expect me to hold back now? Not against someone who did what even you couldn't do?" I growled low in my throat, the unexpected pain pissing me off, I couldn't keep focus on my field and hoped that no one noticed how it was weakening. "I'm still here asshole" I jumped back, trying to keep the blade from injuring my side further, effectively disarming him. He turned back, "Yea I know, and ya got my blade Angel. Wanna give it back?" he held out his hand, and I looked at him incredulously, did he really think I would just hand it over? "No? Well then I'll come get it." He sprang at me, moving much faster than I had thought possible.**

 **The pain flared throughout my chest as he flash stepped around me and yanked it out. I cried out and backed away from him. 'Dammit, I underestimated him. I've got to get serious or I could be in for a world of pain.' "Not backing out of such a huge promise, are ya Angel?" He smirked, fanning my anger. I snarled as I lunged at him, landing a really shallow wound on his scarred cheek. I twisted as he threw his blade out carelessly, trying to stab me in the chest. I could feel the small cut on my shoulder as he ripped through my shirt. I shot toward him as fast as I could, only to be blocked by a mighty downward strike from him. I planted my foot in the middle of his chest and kicked as hard as I could, forcing him back a few feet. Once I could swing I attacked, dealing a nice, deep gash down his right arm. 'Yes! Now he wont be able to hold his sword' "Dont let up just cuz of one small victory Angel" He growled, sending shivers down my spine. I watched him switch the sword to his left hand and lunged toward me. His reckless jab made contact leaving half of his blade piercing through my right shoulder. I gritted my teeth as my grip weakened from the pain. This man would not defeat me, I wouldn't let him. He meant nothing to Taru and would do no harm if he was the only one hurt during my brief control. "Kenpachi stop!" Ichigo appeared by his side and tried yanking the large man back, he simply shrugged him off and came at me again. I parried his blow and slashed at his chest, making three deep slits in the smooth skin. He again attacked and sliced a surprisingly deep gash under my left cheekbone, warm blood dripped quickly down my chin. "Kenpachi just capture her and hold her down." He sighed and ignored Ichigo as we came to blows once more, only landing small cuts along each others body. "Kenpachi, She'll be much stronger once the human girl has control, and can force this one to give up her power." I heard Urahara say and growled lowly. "That weak little nothing will never take my power!" I moved to attack again, but when I went to raise my arm….. I couldn't lift it. I stared at the offending appendage, barely having enough time to glance up as Kenpachi landed yet another slash on my face, this one matching the large scar he had.**

 **I gripped my arm in anger "Dammit you stupid moron! Give it back! This is my body!" I watched in horror as my fingers loosened their grip and dropped my blade. "NO!" I heard Kenpachi sigh again before he gripped my arms and held them behind my back in an iron hold. "Let me go! Dammit Taru! You useless brat, I need more time! Fuck!" I could hear Urahara and Ichigo approaching me and I thrashed, trying to get away from Kenpachi or to at least hurt the two in front of me. A low angry growl, rumbled from my throat, an audible warning. I could feel the muscular body behind me, breathing heavily as he struggled to keep me in line. "Shes trying to break through Urahara. Can we help?" He looked at me thoughtfully. "We need to drain her powers." Ichigo nodded and did something unexpected, he reached past me to grab something from Kenpachi, my breath left my lungs in a whoosh of air as the spiritual pressure behind me exploded. I could feel his excitement, his blood lust, his anger at being stopped. I could feel how badly he wanted to fight me to the death, the only thing stopping him was the promise of a better fight. Ichigo pulled his arm back gripping Kenpachis eye patch. I could see that it was some sort of spiritual pressure eating monster and shied away from it. "No! I need this body! Its mine!" I pushed myself closer to Kenpachi, not wanting the thing anywhere near me.**

" **Too bad" I heard Kenpachi's low rumbling reply as he placed his large right hand on my forehead, forcing my head back to his chest where I couldn't move. I screamed out my anger as Ichigo strapped the eye patch around my throat, not being able to put it where it supposed to go due to Kenpachi's hand. Immediately I could feel the drain it had on me, I amped up my struggling as much as I could to remove the offending object. 'I have to use them! If I don't….. I'll be locked away again!'** _ **'Oh no you don't'**_ **I could hear Taru refusing my thoughts. 'I must!' I tried moving them, only to find out that she had already taken control of them as well, in fact I could barely feel anything from my neck down.** _ **'Its my body bitch, and I want it back. NOW!'**_ **the last thing I saw was Ichigo staring intently at me, waiting for me to disappear again, and then black.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Surprise! ^.^ Two chapters! I hope this is good for an apology. Enjoy slight awkwardness with Kenny. I'm trying to keep him in character, but if I go too far please let me know I'll adjust it to be more like him. Love you guys! ^.^**

Tarus POV

I opened my eyes and was extremely relieved to see Ichigo. He smiled a large toothy grin "Welcome back!" I returned his grin, "Its good to see you again Little One." Kenpachis grip loosened around my wrists and I slowly pulled them around to the front of my body. I swayed slightly as he moved away from me, then felt his large hands steadying me. "First battle huh? Not bad Taru" I could hear the approval in his voice and turned to smile at him. "Thanks for that Kenpachi" I reached up to take the eye patch off but was stopped by Urahara. "Not yet. Keep it on for awhile longer OK?" "But Kenny? Doesn't he need it?" He shook his head and gestured to Kenpachi, who was pulling a spare dampener from the inside of his shuhaksho.

"Huh, alright" I said a bit dismissively. My body hurt really bad and I could feel the blood getting colder and drying on my face. "Let's get you cleaned up alright?" Ichigo suggested, I nodded and allowed him to wrap an arm around my shoulder, despite the pain, and lead me back into Uraharas small shop. A man named Tessai grabbed bandages and a few warm washcloths and gave them to Ichigo.

He gently started cleaning and bandaging the cuts on my face the best he could, "So, I'm not doctor" he laughed lowly "but this one along your cheekbone, might just scar." I watched Kenpachi enter the room and sit down across from me, about 5 feet away, and lean against the wall. The others who I didn't know also walked in and stood around, obviously nervous and a bit jumpy? Urahara came in and sat to the right of me, running lightly glowing hands over the worst of my wounds, I could feel a slight itching sensation and guessed that he was trying to stop the bleeding and heal them a bit. I looked back to Kenpachi and saw him staring intently at me. I felt my face heat up, forcing my eyes down to watch my hands twist around each other.

"It wouldn't be the first scar I've acquired" I shrugged not really caring. "No seriously Taru, this one is pretty deep. I think it might have even hit the bone…." he trailed off as I shrugged again. "Scars aren't so bad. It might even make me look tougher." I smiled and struck a muscle pose, wincing as it jarred the wound in my shoulder. "He laughed and gently took my arm to clean and bandage it. "Alright tough girl, I think we've had enough excitement for one day. How about you come to my place once we're done here and I'll make you dinner." he paused, glancing up at those in the room. "you guys are invited as well." The slender man with longer dark hair raised one hand, shaking his head softly "Thank you, Kurosaki but I must return." Ichigo shrugged. Then it was the old mans turn "No thank you, Once she has healed, I expect the both of you to report to me in the Soul Society, for further instruction." He turned around and left with the dark haired man. I looked at Ichigo and raised my eyebrow. He smiled gently making sure the bandage stayed in place.

"We already have plans but thank you Kurosaki-Kun" Tessai said as he took the soiled cloths and replaced them with new ones. Urahara nodded in agreement before he got up and exited with Tessai, leaving just the three of us in the room. "You know what Ichigo? I think I'll take you up on that offer" Kenpachi said with a large grin. "Oh great, now I have to buy twice as much" Ichigo mumbled in my ear. I laughed "He cant eat that much!" "You'd be surprised Taru" I looked towards Kenpachi. "What about your wounds Kenpachi? I know she got you pretty bad…" the guilt of that knowledge ate at me. He shook his head and lifted his shirt out of the way. I could see fresh bandages and a large amount of some kind of salve coating the areas I injured him. "Tessai already got 'em. No lasting damage. Guess I technically won that fight huh?" he said gesturing to the bandage on my cheek. I glared at him without any anger, and laughed. "guess so. We gotta fight again one day" he smiled, "Its a date Angel" I blushed and laughed, nodding in agreement.

Ichigo reached for my shirt to try and clean the largest and most painful of my wounds. I gasped and yanked my t-shirt down. "I've got that one Ichigo, leave it" He paused and frowned "Stop that Taru, its not like I haven't seen a woman's side before." he went to grab at me again and I scooted away from him. "Seriously Taru, Knock it off. Let me clean it." "Leave it Ichigo." I took the bandages and began wrapping the wound up myself, wincing in pain and trying to keep my fingers steady, lest he try to see it again. "See? Done." I breathed deeply and smiled at him. He huffed and glared at me "If that gets infected, don't blame me, I tried cleaning it. And this time I have a witness." he gestured to Kenpachi who laughed deeply holding up his hands "I've gone up against both of you, I wouldn't bet my money against Angel here." I smiled and then tried to hide it from Ichigo by biting my lip. "Oh shut up" he said glowering at me, making me laugh even harder. "So!" I said trying to catch my breath, "Whats for dinner Ichi?" he thought for a minute "How about Tsukiyaki?" I smiled and nodded, he knew it was my favorite.

Outside the door of the small room we were in we could hear Jinta arguing with Tessai. "-But I didn't bring anything in the training room Tessai!" "Then where did these feathers come from Jinta? They couldn't have come from nowhere. You're the one who tries to play pranks on everyone here." "But I don't know where they came from Tessai! They're too big to be from any bird I know." I frowned and shivered slightly, seeing this Ichigo suggested we go to his place where I can rest in comfort. I agreed watching Kenpachi get up and leave before us. I looked at Ichigo in confusion, "Gigai" he said simply, I nodded in understanding. Standing up on shaky legs, I did my best to cover the large holes in my shirt. Ichigo took off his jacket and handed it to me, easing some of my nervousness. He offered his hand and I took it gratefully.

Leaning heavily on his side, he maneuvered us through the hallways and into the front of the shop where I saw Kenpachi leaning against the doorway. He was wearing a tight fitting t-shirt with some unknown band on it and a pair of dark blue faded jeans that made him look like some sort of denim model.

I blushed at my own thought and stumbled right in front of the man, with Ichigo barely managing to catch me. Kenpachi shoved off the wall and forcefully took my weight from Ichigo. I was pulled gently into his large chest, I placed my hands on his abdomen to get a little distance and looked at Ichigo who seemed as confused as I was. "Its easier if I help her. I'm stronger. You just lead the way to your place." Ichigo laughed, even more confused I looked up at Kenpachi and saw him glaring at my best friend. "You mean you get distracted and lost so easily that you want to make sure I keep you on track." He turned "Alright lets go." I turned and tried to walk to Ichigo on my own but was stopped by a large hand on my injured shoulder. I hissed and the pressure lifted slightly. "Sorry" came the gruff apology "Either lean on me or I _will_ carry you there." He threatened, I scoffed not thinking he would do it and tried walking once more. "Stubborn" I heard him say right before my world was turned upside down. His left arm was underneath my knees and his right was curled around my shoulders gripping onto my arm, so he wouldn't drop me. "Put me down Kenpachi" I said weakly. I was too tired and hurting too much to really put up much of a fight. It was actually really nice, next to the incredible heat of his body, it eased some of the tension from my wounds, and it felt amazing to finally be off my feet.

He smirked down at me "Make me Angel" I rolled my eyes at him and snuggled closer to him, laying my head in the crook of his collarbone and his neck. ' _Jesus, is there anything on this man that isn't crazy big?'_ I thought. Ichigo turned towards us but wisely kept his mouth shut. Still I could see the fight to keep the laughing smile off his face. I couldn't care much as the slow, steady gait allowed me to slip into an almost sleep. We walked to a small store and I waited with Kenpachi as Ichigo went in to buy the supplies he would need to make dinner for us.

"You comfortable enough Taru?" Kenpachi asked. I nodded "Yeah I'm alright. You can put me down now if you want to" he laughed "You don't weigh nothin. Its really no biggie. Plus you're about to pass out, Ichigo would be really mad if you got hurt more, and I don't want to hear it. So you're staying here." I chuckled "I'm normally not this weak" "I know, he told me you got into some kind of fight right before that and weren't at 100." I nodded and looked around, noticing people staring at us, I'm sure we looked strange. A large man holding a young woman who had large dark red stains on the light blue shirt she was wearing. Anyone would think something weird was going on,"Seriously Kenpachi, you don't have to carry me." He simply tightened his grip and I grudgingly accepted that as the end of the conversation, I turned my head away from the prying eyes and tried to relax.

I don't know how much time passed before we finally made it to the Kurosaki clinic, I was half awake and simply watching the ground as we passed over it. Ichigo opened the door and quietly told Kenpachi to lay me down on the couch. He did so, laying me down more gently than I expected possible. He took the thin blanket from the arm of the couch and draped it over my lower half before turning around and moving towards the kitchen. I could see the two of them bickering over who needed to do what, Kenpachi seemed curious to things in the kitchen that he didn't have in his world. It was actually kind of funny to see them get mad and try sizing the other up. It seemed they almost came to blows when Kenpachi accidentally broke a plate, so at that point Ichigo came into the living room to turn on the TV and hand the remote to Kenpachi. He huffed, snatched the little black box out from Ichigos hand and flopped on the opposite couch, flipping through the channels.

"There anything you want to watch Taru?" His rough voice catching my attention. I shook my head "You watch whatever you want hun, I think I'm going to try to get some sleep." He nodded and turned back to the large flat screen. In my half sleeping state, I stared at the large man, watching his movements and listening to his steady heartbeat. I watched as the light from the TV flicker over his gruff features. He was a scary looking man, to be sure, yet he had a kind and gentle side. I'm guessing he doesn't show it much, but from they way he carried me and gently gave me something to keep warm with, he did care for those who really needed help. I tried to connect this man to the brute in the stories I was told about. The one who only cared for battle and wished for nothing more than an opponent who could kill him. He didn't seem so bad, even when he was fighting the hollow me. I didn't think he really wanted to kill me. Just injure to the point where she would admit defeat.

I was surprised when I thought about how much more I wanted to know about this man. I wanted to know everything, his past, his thoughts, his feelings, how he saw the world. He was just something so different from the world I knew, I shivered feeling the conditioner kick on and blast me with cold air. "Ichigo?" I called, wondering if he could hear me. Nothing. "What do ya need?" Kenpachi asked. "It's nothing, I don't want to bother you." I said snuggling deeper into the thin blanket and trying to rest. He sighed and I heard him get up to talk to Ichigo, then I heard him walk up the stairs and rummage around for something. His heavy footsteps echoed in the large room as he made his way back, I was amazed to see him carrying two overly large blankets in his arms. He quickly laid them out over me, cocooning me in wonderful warmth. He went to sit down again saying "Losing that much blood would make you colder, you could have asked me. I'm not useless you know" his voice was annoyed and I felt bad. "I've been so much of a bother today, I didn't want to make you get up." he looked at me strangely "Getting you a blanket isn't that much to ask of me Taru. I'm not a complete dick all the time" I frowned "That's not what I me-" "I know damn well what you meant. You aren't used to being cared for or having things done just to make your life easier. So you feel like a burden when people do those things for you. I get it, just relax OK. You aren't a burden to me and you sure as hell aren't to Ichigo." I nodded, astonished at how easily he was able to know how I felt. "Good, now rest up, we'll help you eat, and whatever else you need after that. If I have to go to Ichigo to find out what you need again, I will hurt you" he growled, without much anger. "Alright, Kenny. Thank you for the blankets" I smiled and snuggled into the warmth as he grunted.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up I saw both Ichigo and Kenpachi sitting in the living room, watching some show about forging blades. Ichigo looked over at me, almost jumping when he saw I was awake. "Hey!" he said gently "You hungry?" Before I could answer my stomach growled loudly, making the three of us laugh. "I guess I am" "Finally food." Kenpachi said as he got up and walked over to me, and offered his hand. I saw Ichigo walking into the kitchen to grab some plates. I placed my small hand into his rough one and let him help me get up. I winced and squeezed his hand. "I can always carry you there" he said with a teasing smile. I batted at his arm "Try it and Ill hurt you" I said playfully. Once I was standing, he slowly walked with me into the kitchen, keeping a steadying hand on my waist. He helped me sit down and he sat next to me. We waited patiently for Ichigo to join us before the two men dug in like rabid dogs. I couldn't hold back my laughter, gladly watching them eat until Ichigo realized I hadn't, he glared at me, I could just feel Kenpachi's stare as well. I grabbed a few pieces and slowly ate my fill. It was harder than it appeared, due to the pain from my cheek every time I tried to chew.

I sat back after my 10th piece, my stomach almost bloated with how full I was. Those two were finally slowing down, actually chewing their food before swallowing. "Geez, he eats more than you do Little One." I laughed. "I told you he did"

"So I like food whatever."

I laughed "Relax Kenny, its not like that. I was just teasing" I patted his arm gently watching him huff irritably and go back to finishing what he had on his plate. It was strangely peaceful. Ichigo was pushing half a piece of steak around on his plate, and I was watching Kenpachi going in for more food. The man really could eat. Id have to stock up on food if I was ever going to have him at my place. I stood slowly feeling the deep ache settle in around my injuries, I took my plate to the sink but was stopped before I could even turn the water on. "Go get cleaned up Taru, I'll finish things in here." I nodded, and walked agonizingly slow, up the stairs, feeling my legs almost turn to jelly. I used the main bathroom, borrowing some of Yuzu's shampoo.

Once I was dry enough, I wrapped my towel in my hair and stole Ichigos bathrobe to go in search of clothing that would fit. I opened the door and walked out into the hallway, hearing Kenpachi thundering up the stairs. He caught my eye before I could turn and threw something at me. Instinctively I caught it and realized it was a long nightgown, fresh from the dryer. "Complements of Ichigo. I'm gonna go clean up myself." I could hear him turn on the shower, so using Ichigos room for privacy, I put on the long lace trimmed silk nightgown. It was so warm, and smelled wonderful.

Exhausted I dragged myself downstairs and saw the bed Ichigo set up in the middle of the living room. The thing had to be a California king, it took up every little bit of space in the room. "Is it OK?" he asked straightening up from fixing a ton of pillows and blankets. "Kenpachi cant return till the morning so I thought this would be big enough for the two of you." I nodded. "You OK? With him sleeping here too?" I laughed "As soon as I lay down I'll be out Little One. Frankly I wouldn't care who was with me, as long as they let me sleep." He laughed and nodded as well, giving me a gentle hug before wishing me a good night. I crawled into the bed and snuggled into the fluffy blankets, creating a little pocket of warmth. About 20 minutes later, I felt Kenpachi ease into the other side of the bed and get comfortable. He was large enough on the bed that even facing away from each other, he was still only about 4 inches away from me. I could feel the encasing heat from his large warm back on my own. It was a comforting feeling, one that put me at ease and allowed me to drift into a sleepless slumber.


End file.
